tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ivo Hugh
Ivo Hugh, named after the Skarloey Railway's former foreman, Mr. Ivo Hugh, is a young narrow gauge tank engine. Bio Ivo Hugh is a powerful 0-4-2 tank engine who was built in 1996 and has done sterling work for the Skarloey Railway ever since. The heavier construction work was done at the North Western Railway's Crovan's Gate Works, but he was actually constructed by the Skarloey Railway's own engineering department, led by David Hugh. His similarity to the Talyllyn Railway's No.7 is explained by the fact that much experience was passed on by that Railway in the light of experience with its own engine, and the co-operation saved much heart searching at Crovan's Gate. Ivo Hugh is named in honour of the former Chief Mechanical Engineer of the Railway, Mr. Ivo Hugh, who christened the new locomotive, a ceremony which was attended by all the engines. Ivo Hugh is unique in the Skarloey roster due to being a side-tank engine, and he is strong enough to handle the heaviest work Persona Not much is known about Ivo Hugh, as he never spoke in the only book to feature him. However, the bio on the back of his trading card claims that he relies upon the knowledge and experience of the older engines to help him get his work done. Basis Ivo Hugh is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Tom Rolt, an Andrew Barclay 0-4-0WT which was rebuilt at Pendre Works into a 0-4-2T with side tanks in 1991. Tom Rolt is named after author L.T.C. Rolt, who inspired the Talyllyn Railway's preservation and was the line's manager for two years. Livery Ivo Hugh is painted in the Skarloey Railway's standard red livery with blue and yellow lining. The number "7" is painted in a black circle in gold, and his name is painted on his side tanks in yellow. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * New Little Engine - Sir Handel's Plan (not named; mentioned) and I Name this Engine... (does not speak) Companion Volumes * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines (mentioned) * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection (does not speak) |-| Other Media= Books * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express Trivia * According to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines, even though he only appeared in a Christopher Awdry book, he was actually created by the Rev. W. Awdry, who "never had time to write the story". * In the television series, Ivo Hugh was replaced with Freddie as the seventh engine on the Skarloey Railway. * Ivo Hugh's name is a reference to his basis' name, Tom Rolt, having the same amount of letters and words. According to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines this was "prehaps intended as a final tribute to a man (L.T.C. Rolt) whom he (Wilbert Awdry) had regarded highly". Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery File:INameThisEngineRS3.png|Ivo Hugh with the other narrow gauge engines File:INameThisEngineRS6.png|Ivo Hugh's naming ceremony File:INameThisEngineRS7.png|Mr. Hugh unveiling Ivo Hugh's name File:IvoHughpromo.jpg File:TomRolt2.jpg|Ivo Hugh's basis, Tom Rolt File:TomRolt2.png|The rear of Tom Rolt File:TomRoltasIvoHugh.png|Tom Rolt disguised as Ivo Hugh Merchandising Gallery File:WoodenRailwayIvoHugh.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayIvoHughwithZooCars.jpg|Wooden Railway with zoo trucks File:IvoHughTradingCard.png|Trading Card References Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines Category:Awdry-created characters